Karts
Overview A large park hidden in the forest, with only go-kart tracks and wooden roller coasters. Karts and Coasters is a very apt name for this scenario, because Go Karts & Wooden Roller Coasters are what the park contains to start with. Pre-Built Rides: * Turnpike (Go Karts) :Excitement Rating: 7.24 (High) :Intensity Rating: 2.49 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.52 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $2.00 :Age: 1 year old * King Karts (Go Karts) :Excitement Rating: 9.54 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 2.59 (Medium) :Nausea Rating: 0.59 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $5.00 :Age: 2 years old * Big Woodchip/Lumberjack (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.85 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 8.56 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.78 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $3.50 :Age: 2 years old * Bigger Woodchip/Timber Terror (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 8.41 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 8.85 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.02 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $3.50 :Age: 1 year old Scenario Guide First off, as with every scenario, check the prices for rides and the park entrance fee. Increase or decrease prices as you like. Build lots of benches, trash cans, shops, stalls, and bathrooms, as this park is pretty big. Five bathrooms and four shops of each type (one in every corner) should work just fine. Remember to research the Information Kiosk and set many of them up around the park. Hire mechanics and handymen in bulk since you have a large park. A handyman and mechanic each for the two roller coasters is a good idea. You also might want to block unused paths so guests don't get lost and stay near your rides. Many guests will complain about the queue times for King Karts and Turnpike. Since these tracks are so long, and they are set to Race mode, the winner gets an extra lap. This means that the lines move very slowly and the riders who are positioned in the karts that are waiting for the first place driver of the last race will be waiting a while. The best solution in this case would be to set both tracks to "Continuous Circuit Mode", so that the karts can go as soon as they are loaded, and only get one lap. An alternative would be shortening the queue lines by replacing parts of them with normal footpaths. Once you've done that, set up some gentle rides and whatever other thrill rides you have. Try to leave room for a third roller coaster somewhere; there isn't much space available which makes the Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster the perfect choice. Wait until around year 2 before building another roller coaster though. If either Big Woodchip or Bigger Woodchip breaks, replace it with a newer roller coaster, maybe of a different type (saving and rebuilding the designs does not work as they both have a fair amount of underground sections). Attaining 1000 guests in three years seems pretty difficult, but it shouldn't be very hard at all. Set research priorities to Thrill Rides to gather a wide variety of them as they have a greater potential to attract guests than gentle rides, but gentle rides are still important. If you are still more than 200 guests short by year 3, make use of advertising and marketing campaigns to make up the rest. Available Rides Transport *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars, Rocket Cars, Log Cars, Spinning Cars) *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mine Trucks, Mouse Cars) *Wooden Roller Coaster(Wooden Roller Coaster Train) Thrill *Go Karts *Scrambled Eggs Water *Boat Hire (Rowing Boats, Swan Pedal-Boats, Water Tricycles, Canoes, Bumper Boats) *Log Flume Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Drink Stall *Fries Stall Researched Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad (Steam Trains) *Monorail(Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) Gentle *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Haunted House *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster (Suspended Chairs) *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Horses, Motorbikes) *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Suspended Roller Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars) *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Single-Person Swinging Chairs, Lying-Down Swinging Cars) *Vertical Roller Coaster Thrill *3D Cinema *Gravitron *Motion Simulator *Swinging Inverter Ship *Swinging Ship *Whoa Belly Water *River Rapids *Water Slide Stalls *Balloon Stall *Burger Bar *Ice Cream Stall *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash *Wooden Roller Coaster: Wooden Roller Coaster Train (backwards) Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Jumping Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Mine Theming Other Notes *Woodchip and Bigger Woodchip both have a tendancy to crash during the 2nd-3rd year of the park. Be sure to keep an eye on these rides during that period. Category:Scenario